


Epiphany

by quirkthescribbler



Series: HuskerDust Week 2021 [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Medias Res, M/M, Oral Sex, Subspace, Top Husk (Hazbin Hotel), inner monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkthescribbler/pseuds/quirkthescribbler
Summary: It's in the moments when they're alone that mean the most.  The moments when they can ignore everything outside, when their world is just boiled down to them.  That's when he's the happiest.Part of HuskerDust Week 2021. Prompts: Sanctuary, Morning/Sleep
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: HuskerDust Week 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149476
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	1. Shelter Me, Take Me Away

“Oh god, oh,  _ fuck,  _ Husk!” Angel dropped his head to the pillow, moaning as Husk slammed into him over and over again. “Ahh, fuck me harder, Husky!”

Husk’s hips stuttered to a halt as he ran his claws down Angel’s back, making the spider gasp and quiver around him. “What do we say, sweetheart?”

Angel would have rolled his eyes if his senses were better about him. Really, Husk wanted to pick  _ now  _ to be a smartass? Well, two could play at that game. “Now?”

One particularly hard thrust, straight to Angel’s prostate, and he yelped in response. “Try again, baby.”

The porn star flexed his kegels and Husk swore loudly. If Husk wanted him to beg, he was going to be a little shit while doing it.  _ “Please,  _ daddy?” 

“That’s more like it.” Husk reached forward and grabbed the hair on the back of Angel’s head and pulled back gently, the stinging on Angel’s scalp adding considerably to the pleasure he felt. “I hope yer holdin’ on ta somethin’, cuz yer in for one hell of a ride.”

“Mmmm, I hope that’s a promise.”

“You know it is with me, Angie.” And with that last quip, Husk thrust into Angel so hard he shrieked before his yell tapered into a moan as Husk began an even more brutal rhythm than before.

Angel felt himself floating, awash in sensations, unsure of where to focus - the pistoning of Husk’s hips, the claws digging into his waist, the hand currently wrapped in his hair using it as a handle, the pain in his knees from holding himself up for so long. It was overwhelming in the best of ways. 

Husk might have been one of the singular best things to happen to him ever since he landed in Hell, save for meeting Cherri and getting Fat Nuggets. One day, he’d thank Charlie properly for convincing him to stay in this weird hotel of hers. If it hadn’t been for her, he wouldn’t be here now: in Husk’s arms, basking in his love and attention.

Angel was an addict in so many ways and he knew it. To drugs, to alcohol, to sex.

To Husk.

But he didn’t think that last one was a bad thing.

Husk had changed him. He didn’t know when the change had taken place, couldn’t pinpoint an exact moment. But Husk… he believed in Angel. He listened to him. He made him feel wanted not just for his body but for his  _ everything.  _ Husk had a confidence in Angel that slowly made him have the same kind of confidence in himself. And Husk took care of Angel, better than anyone else could.

Nights like tonight, where Angel could just let go and  _ be,  _ were special. He didn’t feel this way in the studio, with all of those other  _ chads.  _ No, he always had to be mindful of his scene partner, in case some asshole would take things too far. On the streets it was more of the same. And Val had never given a good goddamn about him. He only really cared about that bottom line, and Angel had always brought in the biggest moneybags. No, when he was anywhere else, it was either keeping at eye out for his own well being, surveilling the person he was with, or keeping an eye on the camera, which angles suited him best, or keeping and eye on Val, because that motherfucker was shifty enough already.

But here? In his room,  _ their  _ room, pressed together like this? This was his.  _ Theirs,  _ and nobody else’s.

Angel couldn’t - didn’t - trust anyone the same way he trusted the man above him now. Yes, Angel had given Husk his body like so many before him, but he’d also given him his mind. His heart. His whole being was so wrapped up in this man it was scary at times.

And maybe it was dangerous, to be  _ so  _ involved in someone when he was supposed to be spending an eternity paying for his sins while he’d been topside. It might all end in heartbreak. They could get into a fight, hurl the worst kinds of insults at each other (they knew each other’s darkest secrets and greatest fears by now, it wouldn’t take much to hurl them like a grenade with the pin pulled). Maybe one of them wouldn’t survive the next extermination day. There were so many ways for it to go wrong.

Was it worth it, to take all that risk on for the chance at some happiness now? To have these moments that were precious and important, that Angel would carry with him until his afterlife ended, if it ever did? If it all ended tomorrow, three weeks from now, seven months, ten years - would he regret it?

_ Was it worth it? _

Fuck yeah it was.

For the first time he could remember, Angel felt happy. Truly, purely, incandescently happy. Not every day was roses and sunshine but having someone to come back to made coming home worth it again. He couldn’t remember the last time he really felt this alive, this joy bubbling up inside him, threatening to choke him and never let go.

He’d happily never breathe again.

Husk punched a breath out of Angel’s lungs with every thrust inside him, the spider’s voice high and thin, whining loudly. Angel was in a trance, his entire body one giant exposed nerve ending; it had been a long time since he’d let himself be this vulnerable, and there had been good reason for that. But Husk was here now. Husk, who always seemed to put Angel first. Husk, who knew the deepest parts of Angel and didn’t hold it against him.

Husk, who  _ loved  _ him.

Angel wished this could last forever. If only he could feel this pleasure, this floaty feeling of being loved and cared for, he’d never need to go back to drugs, or Val, or any of that shit ever again.

The rhythm that Husk had set became more frantic, more fervid, and it only took a few more well placed strokes before Angel felt him cumming inside him, letting out a feral growl as his hands tightened on his waist and hair respectively and he leaned over to cover Angel’s back with his body. Angel smiled, relaxed, pleased that he could be the one to give Husk as much pleasure as he gave him. When his lover let go of the back of his head, Angel nuzzled into the pillow below him, floating, at peace.

Husk pressed a kiss on the back of Angel’s neck as he pulled out, and without Husk’s body propping him up Angel slid on his knees until he was lying on his stomach on the bed. He felt Husk lie down beside him and gently turn him onto his back so he could see his face. Husk smiled, running the back of one of his claws down Angel’s cheek. “Good enough for ya?”

Angel nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, bringing one hand to the back of Husk’s neck and pulling him down for a slow and searing kiss. Husk’s moved his palm to rest casually on Angel’s abdomen, just below his belly button, but soon moved back and looked down toward his hand.

“Angel, yer still hard - you didn’t cum?”

Angel looked down, eyes still hazy, and yup, he was indeed still hard. He shrugged. “It’s fine, babe,” he replied lazily, trying to pull Husk into another kiss, “Ya got me earlier when you were fingerin’ me, remembah?”

The cat’s brow furrowed, clearly unsatisfied with that answer. “Ya got another one in ya?”

Angel blinked. “I mean, probably, but ya really don’t hafta, I already--AHH!”

Husk wasted no time moving down Angel’s body and taking his cock into his mouth, immediately sucking down to the hilt and bobbing his head with a purpose. He grabbed Angel’s long legs and situated them over his shoulders, palms braced on Angel’s thighs so he couldn’t get away. The spider cried out, grabbing the headboard as his boyfriend swirled his tongue around his dick, alternating licking wide stripes along the underside and sucking dutifully.

Pleasure bubbled from Angel’s core as he lost himself again in the sensations, different than before but still more than welcome. When was the last time someone had taken  _ his  _ pleasure into account so thoroughly, before Husk? He couldn’t remember when, if ever. If he wanted to come, he had to chase after it himself. But now, even when he’d already gotten his earlier in the evening, Husk wanted to give him  _ more.  _

In his current position, Angel couldn’t do much to move his hips into Husk’s mouth; he truly was at his mercy, and while with anyone else he’d hate it, with Husk it was wanted. It was safe to turn himself over. Trust everything to him.

Angel felt the tightening knot deep within him, knowing his release wasn’t far off. “Oh, ah, Husky, babe don’t stop, ‘m close!” He felt Husk press a knuckle against the taut skin under his balls, and that was all it took to make his climax wash over him like a wave, overwhelming him completely as he mewled and writhed in ecstasy, Husk swallowing every drop.

He came down from his high slowly, figuratively and literally as Husk gently removed his legs from his shoulders and laid his hips on the bed once more. Again the old man crawled up beside him, wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing their bodies closer together. Angel turned to face him, throwing one of his legs over Husk’s hip, closing the gap between them and trying to invade the space he occupied, as impossible as that was. “That was… fucking amazing.”

Husk’s chest rumbled with a deep chuckle and his hand found Angel’s lower back, rubbing softly. “Happy ta deliver.”

Angel’s hand found the back of Husk’s ear, scratching lightly, and the cat began to purr. “Thank ya.”

“‘S no problem, Angie, it’s not like it’s a chore to suck you off--”

“No, not for that--well, a little for that. That  _ was  _ very good.” Angel was trying to explain himself, but the words weren't coming to him quite right. “Thank ya fah… takin’ care of me. Being my safe place.” He kissed his cheek. “Lovin’ me.”

Husk smiled, warm and genuine, something Angel saw more and more of these days. “No need ta thank me, sugar. I get as much outta this as you do.”

Angel swallowed thickly, not exactly sure where this well of emotions was coming from but not exactly trying to hide it. “You… make me happy.  _ Really  _ happy. I don’t know how else ta describe it…”

Angel felt Husk’s lips press against his temple. “Ya don’t have to. I already know. I feel it too.”

He wanted to say more, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and the words clearly weren’t going to cooperate with him tonight. Maybe in the morning. Instead, he hummed happily, cuddling up to Husk’s chest, and closed his eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat.

He was happy. He was loved. He was safe.

And that was enough.


	2. Cover Me, Tell Me I'm Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Morning/Sleep

Husk awoke slowly, keeping his eyes closed as he tried to drift back into sleep. When it was clear ten minutes later that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon, he cracked his eyes open, stretching languidly and letting out a sleepy sigh. The blackout curtains were drawn; the room was almost as dark as it had been when they went to bed last night, save for the light creeping through the inch-high gap between the drapery and the floor, but the clock on his phone said it was 9:36 am. He usually didn’t sleep in this much, but Angel had gotten in late, and then said late night had turned even later after a shared drink and a good fuck. Either way, it was clear both of them had needed the extra sleep.

Husk rolled over carefully, hearing Angel’s soft snores, still out cold. The spider often complained about not getting enough beauty sleep; Husk had no intention to wake him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t admire him in the quiet of the morning.

He watched as Angel’s back slowly rose with each inhale, the covers pooled around his waist, face smushed into the pillow, mascara rubbed off under his eyes, two arms curled up under the pillow and the other two splayed out to the side. Husk smiled. He was halfway tempted to take a picture and set it as his phone wallpaper, but Angel would probably throw a fit.  _ “All those times I dress up fah ya, and you gotta choose tha one where I’m droolin’ on tha pillow fah ya wallpaper?!?”  _ He could practically hear it now.

No, he’d just admire and take a mental snapshot, treasure it that way. Then it couldn’t be deleted. Life with Angel was a roller coaster for sure, but these quiet moments in between were special. When he saw the spider at his most vulnerable, hair mussed with sleep, face relaxed in a serene, deep sleep - those were the special moments. Those were the moments no one else got to see.

Only Husk.

He was still baffled by that fact sometimes. What made him worthy of Angel’s time? Of his love? He was a washed up drunk with so much baggage he could barely keep track of it all. What in the everloving fuck did Angel see in him? It would always be a mystery to him.

But he wouldn’t question it  _ too _ much. Best not to overthink the good things.

Angel snuffled against the pillow, turning his head to face away from Husk. The cat looked at the pink heart on the back of Angel’s head before looking into his own palm, a small yellow heart in the dead center. He lined them up, pressing his hand into Angel’s hair, claws scratching his scalp lightly. Angel let out a quiet moan, unconsciously leaning back into Husk’s hand. 

Husk didn’t waste these moments. Angel had put up walls around his heart a long time ago (hell, Husk had too for that matter). It had taken a  _ lot  _ for both of them to take them down like this. To see each other - flaws, vices, and everything else ugly between them - and try to make something beautiful out of it. 

He liked to think they were doing a pretty damn good job so far.

Angel didn’t let many people see him this way. He always needed to be pristine, control how everyone else in Hell saw him. He’d given away a lot of himself to a lot of different people. But they couldn’t have this. Imperfect. Vulnerable. Open.

Husk ran the tip of his claw from the base of Angel’s neck all the way down his spine, watching as his fur bristled with goosebumps in its wake. He turned on his side and rested his hand in the small of Angel’s back, wanting to be closer but not wanting to wake him, if it were possible.

He’d never be good enough for this man. He’d never do enough to  _ earn _ his love. He knew that. But goddamn it, he’d try if it meant more quiet mornings like this. 

Angel turned his head to face Husk again, brow furrowed, and his eyes slowly cracked open. He reached his arms over his head, stretching out like a cat and arching his back. If Husk felt his heart warm at the sight, he’d never admit it out loud.

“G’morning, handsome,” Angel murmured, voice still rough from sleep, and Husk couldn’t stop the small smile from blooming on his features.

“Morning. Sorry if I woke you. I wasn’t trying to.”

Angel shook his head, rubbing his eyes. “Ya didn’t. Although if ya really feel that bad about it, ya can make it up to me with some cuddling.”

Husk chuckled, a low and gravelly thing, and opened his arms. Angel happily curled into them, resting his head on Husk’s chest and sighing happily. “Ya can’t tell anyone I’m this soft fer ya.”

Angel nuzzled against the fluff on Husk’s chest. “Wouldn’t dream of it, babe.”

Husk began running his hands up and down Angel’s back in a soothing motion, his thoughts wandering back to his previous train of thought. “Hey, Angie?”

“Hmmm?”

“... What made you pick me?”

Angel turned his head to look up at the old man. “A little early for such a heavy question, isn’t it?”

Maybe it was, but the question wouldn’t leave Husk alone. He met Angel’s inquiring gaze, but stayed silent.

Angel exhaled and offered a small, genuine smile. “Because you let me be me. I didn’t need ta be anything special fah ya. In fact, when I tried, ya called me on my bullshit. I’m not Angel the Porn Star when I’m with you. I’m not Angel the Best Fuck in Hell, or Angel the Drug Addict, or Angel the Charity Case.” He shrugged. “I’m just me. And you’re okay with that.”

Husk held onto Angel tighter, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. “More than okay with it,” he said, kissing Angel’s forehead. 

“What’s got you all sappy this mornin’?”

“Nothin’ really. Just thinkin’.”

“Well, stop thinkin’ and go back ta sleep. Gimme another hour at least.”

Husk lifted Angel’s chin to place a sweet kiss on his lips. “Think I can handle that.”

He closed his eyes, and as he felt the tendrils of sleep wrap around him once more, he had the passing thought that he was  _ so incredibly lucky _ to have this, to have Angel. 

But then again, luck  _ had _ always been on his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little ditty today. Originally this was going to have morning smut but honestly I didn't feel like it needed it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me elsewhere!  
> Tumblr: quackquackquirk  
> Twitter (18+ only): aneclecticquirk
> 
> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
